City of Glasgow-Lanark
The City of Glasgow-Lanark is the capital city of Glasgow, and a fruit town. It was connected by roads to all towns in Glasgow and to Largs in the County of Ayr, before merger of the counties. It is formed by the merger of the Glasgow City with the town of Lanark. History During the merger and deletion of the towns, the County of Glasgow was given the option to choose which town they shall voluntarilly close. Because of its relatively low population and road set up in the county which would doomed the town of Lanark if Muirkirk was close down, it was decided that the Town of Lanark shall have its population merged with the City of Glasgow. Thus although the capital city gain had its forest replaced with the Lanark's orchard and had a boost of in active population. The City was then turned into the center of commerce for the county due to its central position in the county and the experience of Lanarkian which have always been known to expert trader and merchants. During the MonteFrettalian War, the City have been under heavy guard by the Montemayor forces with free election severely restricted. This had cause great anger within the citizenry and during the time of relaxation of control by the Montemayor, the Lord Provost took the oppourtunity presented by the overstretching of the Montemayor's forces during their battles with the County of Galloway to declare the City's independence, destroying Helmut's army in the process. With the conclusion of the MonteFrettalian War due to admins intervention (issue of cloning done by the Montemayor and their mercenery, the Manonera), the City have experience economic growth with flour autobuy being opened in the middle of January 1461 with plan to open the wheat autobuy sometime in the future. Culture and Trade Due to the historical heritage of the City of Glasgow, the Mayor of the City hold the title of "Lord Provost", a right that was only granted to cities of Aberdeen, Dundee, Edinburgh and Glasgow while the other town and cities of Scotland only having the title of Provost or Convenors. The Lord Provosts of Edinburgh and Glasgow enjoy the style of "The Right Honourable" before their names. In order to commemorate the fact that the City exist due to the merger of Glasgow City and Lanark, the Coat of arms of the City show both Coat of Arms of Glasgow City and Lanark. All municipal papers are also sealed with both seals of the pre-merger town, i.e Seal of Glasgow City and Seal of Lanark. With the Lanark history being a town of traders, the City is an ideal place if you want to learn the basic in the path of the Merchant. Added to this is the central position of the City within the County and as the Land Gate of the County to Galloway, it is easy for anyone to set up a caravan or a warehouse (using ones appartment as storeroom) to take advantage of the easy access to the port of Ardencaple and Stirling. This pro-merchant attitude also mean that the wages in the city is high (17p to 20p) and tax are relatively higher than the other cities in Scotland (base rate is 10p per field with workshop being 5p). The taxes are used to fund the City's Initiative (called the "Town Hall Initiatives") and to manage the market standard price since the Lord Provost also fuction as the Market Comptroller. The City currently planning to held the InterCeltic Festival and Tournament with invitation being send to Ireland, Bretagne and Devon (as heir of Cornwall). City of Glasgow-Lanark